Preguntes sobre la Catalunya independent
Ens governaran uns polítics corruptes com passa ara a Espanya? Els catalans i els polítics catalans no som ni millors ni pitjors que els espanyols o els suïssos. El nivell de corrupció dependrà de si el sistema polític català s'assemblea més al d'Espanya o al de Suïssa. La independència és una oportunitat per construir un sistema nou. Es podrà parlar castellà? Quan siguem independents el castellà deixarà de ser vist com una llengua imposada. Si mai hi ha hagut problemes lingüístics, amb la llibertat menys. *Desenvolupament detallat Espanya ens farà boicot? Formulació alternativa:''El boicot comercial ofegarà l'economia catalana? No els hi convé. Els boicots perjudiquen a tothom. Només pot ser en un moment inicial per una decisió irracional. Ara sí que n'han fet i no hem pogut fer-hi res per impedir-ho. Però quan siguem independents, podrem fer respectar els tractats internacionals de lliure comerç als tribunals internacionals. Desenvolupament detallat El PIB de Catalunya s'ensorrarà? '''El Principat figura entre els primers de la UE en PIB per càpita La meitat de la producció catalana s'exporta i un quart va a parar a la resta de l'Estat, amb una clara tendència a reduir-ne la dependència La inversió de l'actual dèficit fiscal en despesa pública activaria fortament el producte interior brut' L'evolució del PIB català en un escenari de compliment de la reivindicació independentista ha estat aquests dies objecte d'un interès inusitat per part de prominents economistes espanyols. Per posar-ne algun exemple, Mikel Buesa, professor de la Complutense de Madrid, afirmava fa una setmana i mitja al diari ABC que el PIB d'una Catalunya independent cauria al nivell del de Xipre, una teoria aplaudida per altres experts, com ara Ángel de la Fuente, de l'Instituto de Análisis Económico. Segons Buesa –que, convé no oblidar-ho, té un biaix marcadament polític perquè és, juntament amb Rosa Díez, un dels promotors del partit Unió Progrés i Democràcia (UPD)–, els “efectes frontera”, que es podrien resumir en una suma d'aranzels i boicot espanyol, farien disminuir el producte interior brut català en més d'un 20% fins a una renda per càpita d'uns 21.200 euros. Experts catalans, però, rebaten amb xifres ben diferents aquesta teòrica desfeta econòmica. Per Marta Espasa, professora d'hisenda pública a la Universitat de Barcelona i membre de l'Institut d'Economia de Barcelona, la puixança del PIB català té un bon punt de partida, perquè consta entre els més alts de la UE, i resistirà el canvi polític gràcies a l'obertura de l'economia a l'exterior. La riquesa de Catalunya s'ha fet gràcies al mercat Espanyol? La veritat és que la riquesa de Catalunya s'ha fet gràcies a la iniciativa, el talent innovador i l'esforç de tots els catalans: els d'origen i els nouvinguts. Quina lliga jugarà el Barça? Formulació alternativa: Ni el Barça ni cap equip català no jugarà en lligues espanyoles? Resposta curta La lliga és una competició privada organitzada pels clubs que són empreses o entitats privades. El Barça jugarà a la lliga que vulgui. Resposta elaborada Els equips d'un estat català podrien participar en lligues d'altres estats ja que són entitats privades El Mònaco juga la lliga francesa, l'Andorra ha jugat a l'espanyola i equips canadencs a la nord-americana NBA La UEFA estudia la creació d'una lliga d'Holanda i Bèlgica i una dels estats escandinaus La devaluació de l'esport català, especialment en el cas del futbol, pel fet de no poder disputar les lligues espanyoles, és un dels arguments de la por en contra de la independència de Catalunya que no tenen fonament jurídic. Els experts de la plataforma proseleccions esportives catalanes remarquen que cal tenir en compte que les lligues es regeixen pel dret privat: “Les lligues són entitats privades i, per tant, tenen el dret de decidir quins clubs hi participen, independentment de quin sigui el seu Estat.” En aquest sentit, llavors, equips com el Barça i l'Espanyol podrien triar sense problema en quina lliga jugar, en un procés supeditat a la negociació amb la lliga en qüestió. Un dels exemples més esgrimits és el del Mònaco, que disputa i ha guanyat diverses vegades la lliga francesa. Però Mònaco, com a estat, no té selecció nacional, cosa que sí tindria l'estat català, per la qual cosa una comparació més adient seria amb equips canadencs com ara el Toronto Raptors, que juguen a l'NBA, la lliga de bàsquet dels EUA. Als qui auguren que la Lliga de Futbol Professional (LFP), o l'ACB en el cas del bàsquet, es negaria a acceptar equips catalans caldria recordar-los que aquests clubs, especialment el Barça, contribueixen d'una manera decisiva al volum de negoci de la competició. A més, cal tenir present que ja hi ha precedents d'equips d'un altre estat de l'ONU en lligues espanyoles, com és el cas de l'Andorra, que va arribar a segona B. És cert que la normativa de la UEFA no facilita les coses, però l'organisme té pendent un canvi normatiu total com a conseqüència de la sentència del TAS (Tribunal d'Arbitratge de l'Esport) que l'obliga a admetre Gibraltar. A més, la UEFA ja ha endegat un grup d'estudi per avaluar el projecte d'una lliga unificada entre estats diferents, com serien els casos d'Holanda i Bèlgica, i dels estats nòrdics de Suècia, Noruega, Dinamarca i Finlàndia, que crearien una lliga escandinava. Si els estats holandès i belga, aquest últim, a més, dividit entre flamencs i valons, poden fer una lliga conjunta, per què no ho podrien fer l'Estat espanyol i el català? En el cas del Barça, el seu president, Sandro Rosell, ja s'ha manifestat partidari de continuar jugant a la lliga espanyola, tot i que el mateix Rosell és també un dels màxims impulsors d'una superlliga europea que podria fer que el Barça, però també el Madrid, abandonessin l'LFP. En categories inferiors caldria avaluar la creació de les competicions estrictament nacionals que defensa el president de la Federació Catalana de Futbol, Andreu Subies. I, en altres esports, cadascú es diferent, però en casos com el de l'hoquei podria ser a l'inrevés: que equips espanyols s'interessessin a participar a la lliga catalana ja que el 90% de l'OK Lliga és catalana. Per tant, l'única certesa és que un estat propi suposaria el reconeixement internacional de les seleccions catalanes en tots els àmbits, i les competicions sectorials quedarien supeditades a la negociació entre les federacions dels dos estats, i amb d'altres. Seguirem dins de la UE Redacció alternativa: La Catalunya independent, expulsada de la UE? Redacció alternativa: Catalunya quedaria fora de la Unió Europea?' Resposta curta No ho podem assegurar però em temo que si. En tot cas, no hi ha cap precedent. La resposta serà sobretot fruit d'un pacte polític, més que una decisió jurídica. Fora de la UE podríem emetre la nostra moneda i fer la nostra pròpia política fiscal i monetària com fan Suïssa o Noruega. Però la Unió Europea i l'euro estan passant per moments molt difícils i l'últim que els interessa és que Catalunya en surti fora. Fins i tot amb Grècia estan invertint fortunes per impedir que marxin. Segurament dins de les negociacions de la independència de Catalunya haurem d'acceptar de seguir dins de la UE i del Euro. Resposta elaborada 1 L’amenaça espanyola que la Catalunya independent seria automàticament expulsada de la Unió Europea (UE) és només un espantall. El futur Estat català no hauria de completar cap feixuc i interminable procés d’adhesió, de la mateixa forma que tampoc no ho hauria de fer l’Espanya resultant. Barcelona i Madrid jugarien en igualtat de condicions en l’escena internacional, així que també els catalans poden espantar els espanyols replicant-los que la secessió els deixaria fora a ells. Això, si més no, és el que es desprèn de l’estudi del professor de la Universitat de Stanford Antoni Abat. «Espanya sense Catalunya no és la successora automàtica de l’actual Regne d’Espanya al món, aquestes successions sempre són negociades», defensa Abat, basant-se en les dissolucions de la Unió Soviètica, Txecoslovàquia o l’ex-Iugoslàvia. El premier d’Escòcia, Alex Salmond, ho veu igual de clar: «La idea que el Regne Unit pugui vetar Escòcia a la UE és un disbarat, perquè de la mateixa manera Edimburg podria vetar Londres», adverteix l’aspirant a convertir-se en el 28è soci del club. Però Europa només avança a cop de crisi: si hi ha necessitat que un tsunami financer ofegui la seva economia per reaccionar i lligar curt els bancs, tot fa pensar que no es plantejarà la seva ampliació interna fins que alguna nació no declari la seva independència. «No comment», responen sempre els portaveus de la Comissió Europea quan se’ls pregunta si es faria fora els catalans o escocesos independents. El dret internacional, i en concret la Convenció de Viena, preveu que si una regió s’independitza pot decidir lliurement si hereta o no els drets i deures subscrits pel seu exestat, com la pertinença a la UE. Però, políticament, una declaració d’independència seria una bomba, un maldecap que els euròcrates no es volen ni imaginar. Per això, tot i que legalment no sembli del tot necessari, les fonts consultades aposten perquè, en cas de secessió, Catalunya o Escòcia completin un procés d’adhesió per la via ràpida, com un formalisme, negociat abans amb Madrid i Londres. «No ens faria res, però hauria de ser curt, perquè ja formem part de la UE i apliquem la seva legislació», apunten des de l’oficina del primer ministre Salmond. Els tractats fundacionals de la UE no preveuen el cas de secessió, sinó només la possibilitat que les colònies dels estats s’independitzin. L’investigador de la Fundació Robert Schuman Thierry Chopin explica que «l’únic precedent que se li assembla és el de Groenlàndia que, tot i que segueix formant part de Dinamarca, en aconseguir la seva autonomia va decidir que els tractats de la UE no se li aplicarien, com passa a les illes Fèroe o en altres territoris d’ultramar». En qualsevol cas, ja fan bé, els pobles i ciutats que organitzen consultes sobiranistes d’especificar a les butlletes de vot que el futur Estat català estaria «integrat a la UE». El professor Abat avisa que tot document fundacional és una excel•lent oportunitat per lligar Catalunya a la Unió: «Qualsevol nova normativa catalana», aconsella Abat, ha de deixar ben clar que Catalunya «assumeix la supremacia del dret comunitari» i té una «voluntat ferma de mantenir l’estabilitat en les relacions internacionals i el respecte als drets fonamentals». També hauria d’expressar la seva voluntat de «respectar la Carta de Nacions Unides». «Seria un ingrés ràpid, com el d’Islàndia», assegura en relació amb Escòcia Hugo Brady, del think tank Centre for European Reform, convençut que «el Tribunal de Luxemburg difícilment permetria que s’anul•lés la ciutadania europea als escocesos». El professor Abat no pot estar més d’acord. A set milions i mig de catalans, sentencia el seu estudi, no se’ls pot deixar, d’un dia per l’altre, sense els drets fonamentals que tenen com a ciutadans europeus: llibertat de moviment de persones, béns, capitals i serveis, possibilitat de votar en municipals i europees i pertinença al mercat interior i a l’euro. Resposta elaborada 2 La UE no vol una altra Noruega L'adhesió de la Catalunya independent es faria per la via ràpida perquè ja aplica la legislació comunitària i és un contribuent net Les pressions espanyoles fan callar Durão Barroso, però Brussel·les ja fa informes jurídics per preparar l'ampliació interna La independència es pren, no es demana a Madrid però tampoc a Brussel·les. A la Unió Europea no l'entusiasma precisament la possibilitat d'una secessió i no farà res per facilitar-la, però si es produeix s'assegurarà que Catalunya no es converteixi en una altra Noruega, un país ric que es queda fora del club, i evitarà el fracàs que representaria que el mapa d'Europa s'empetitís. L'Estat català no formaria part automàticament de la UE i hauria de negociar-ho en l'àmbit internacional, però el seu reingrés es faria per la via ràpida (si Espanya no ho boicotegés n'hi hauria prou amb una de les habituals cimeres de matinada a Brussel·les), perquè ja aplica la seva legislació i, de fet, continuaria sent un contribuent net. Les pressions espanyoles han fet callar la Comissió Europea, que en les darreres setmanes havia parlat obertament del futur encaix d'una Catalunya independent a la UE. Les queixes rebudes del govern del PP i d'alts càrrecs espanyols a Brussel·les, començant pel mateix eurocomissari Almunia, han provocat malestar i una guerra interna a l'executiu de Durão Barroso. Els seus portaveus han rebut l'ordre d'ignorar la manifestació de la Diada, mirar cap a una altra banda i limitar-se a respondre “no comment” sense interferir ni fer cap especulació sobre la possibilitat d'una secessió. Però a Brussel·les ja hi ha corredisses i es comencen a fer estudis jurídics sobre una ampliació interna amb Escòcia o Catalunya. Precisament aquesta setmana, CiU, ERC i ICV han demanat a Brussel·les que fixi un full de ruta clar, democràtic i transparent, amb les passes que haurà de fer el nou estat català per quedar-se a la Unió. Els euròcrates consultats reconeixen que “el període entre la independència i l'adhesió com a membre de ple dret seria molt curt perquè el dret comunitari, la legislació europea, ja s'aplica al 100% a Catalunya”. Brussel·les només hauria de “verificar” que les institucions d'aquest nou estat independent “compleixen els principis bàsics de la UE de respecte de la democràcia i de l'estat de dret i protecció de les minories”. Durant aquest període de transició, no hi hauria cap mena de restricció a la lliure circulació de persones, mercaderies i capitals, perquè el Tractat de Schengen continuaria aplicant-se –no només per als set milions de catalans sinó sobretot per als 493 milions d'europeus que no poden perdre els seus drets a Catalunya. Seguirem amb l'euro? Redacció alternativa 1: Caldria recuperar els croats o les monedes emporitanes per substituir l’euro? Redacció alternativa 2: La Catalunya independent quedarà fora de l'euro? Resposta elaborada 1 Alemanya amenaçava abans de l’estiu amb fer fora de l’euro els socis que s’endeutin més del compte i no controlin els seus números vermells. Merkel té a Grècia, Espanya o Portugal en el punt de mira, però els tractats no preveuen que es pugui expulsar ningú de la moneda comuna. La Catalunya independent no seria cap excepció: no hauria de recuperar els croats, la moneda abolida pels decrets de Nova Planta, els florins d’or d’Aragó, ni les monedes emporitanes dels segle V aC. L’euro fins i tot «aplana el camí de la independència, perquè els espanyols ja no ens controlen la nostra moneda», celebra el professor d’Economia Política de la London School of Economics Joan Costa Font. «Si la zona euro hagués de triar entre Espanya i Catalunya faria fora Espanya, perquè Catalunya és el soci econòmic ideal, té molta més estabilitat fiscal que la resta d’autonomies i està molt sincronitzada amb Alemanya», explica Costa Font. «La secessió no canviaria absolutament res, si encara tinguéssim la pesseta seria un desastre, perquè hauríem de crear també la nostra pròpia moneda», afegeix, recordant que si no fos per Catalunya i Madrid, Espanya no hagués pogut adoptar l’euro el 2002. Excloent Catalunya de l’euro també s’estaria perjudicant la resta d’europeus, que ja no podrien pagar amb la moneda comuna i exercir els drets que ara tenen al Principat. No està gens clar, però, si el futur Estat català podria tenir, ja d’entrada, una cadira al Banc Central Europeu i si el seu ministre d’Economia i Finances podria assistir i intervenir en les reunions de l’Eurogrup a Brussel•les o si Espanya posaria impediments i els catalans haurien de participar de la moneda comuna, com ho fan els kosovars o els montenegrins. «Andorra va entrar de facto a l’euro i fins ara no ha negociat un acord monetari amb la UE, tot i que dubta si li convé o no, per les exigències de Brussel•les, sobretot en matèria de supervisió del sistema financer», recorda el professor de l’IESE i l’UIC i consultor expert en integració europea i relacions econòmiques internacionals Víctor Pou. «Petits estats europeus, com ara Mònaco, el Vaticà, Liechtenstein i San Marino tenen acords monetaris amb la UE», apunta Pou. Resposta elaborada 2 L'estat català mantindria l'euro i seria la tercera economia més internacionalitzada del món i la quarta més rica de la UE Les 4.000 multinacionals instal·lades a Catalunya no en permetrien l'expulsió i si als socis del centre i el nord els fessin triar farien fora la ineficient i jacobina Espanya Brussel·les ja no pregunta ‘què', sinó ‘quan' Ni la pesseta, ni els croats abolits pels decrets de Nova Planta, ni els florins d'or d'Aragó de Pere III el Cerimoniós, ni els quaterns ni tampoc les monedes emporitanes del segle V aC. La Catalunya independent no hauria de recuperar cap moneda ni inventar-se'n una de nova i podria mantenir l'euro, tot i les amenaces espanyoles. Les 4.000 multinacionals que hi ha instal·lades avui al país no en permetrien l'expulsió i, de fet, si als socis del centre i del nord d'Europa els fessin triar, encara farien fora la ineficient, autàrquica i jacobina Espanya. “La pregunta que em fan a Brussel·les ja no és «Què feu els catalans?», sinó «Quan ho fareu?»”, assegura l'eurodiputat Ramon Tremosa. L'estat català seria la tercera economia més internacionalitzada del món i el quart país més ric de la Unió Europea en PIB, calcula el Cercle Català de Negocis. Fins i tot sent víctima d'un boicot comercial espanyol es mantindria en el top ten, en la setena posició del rànquing mundial d'exportacions en termes relatius, per sobre d'Alemanya. “Small is cute, sexy and successful al pot petit hi ha la bona confitura”, defensa un estudi de la Universitat de Harvard. I és que els estats petits són més viables econòmicament, “tendeixen naturalment a obrir-se al comerç”, a exportar més que els grans, “són més hàbils per adaptar-se als canvis dels mercats i especialitzar-se i internacionalitzar els negocis”, i sovint destaquen en “innovació”, defensa l'economista gal·lès Adam Price. Segons el Banc Mundial, les exportacions dels socis petits de la UE (els de menys de quinze milions d'habitants) han crescut un 50% entre el 2000 i el 2008, mentre que els grans no han passat del 35%. Vuit de les vint economies més competitives del món tenen una població similar a la catalana, com ara Suècia (9 milions d'habitants), Àustria (8), i Finlàndia, Dinamarca i Noruega (5). I Suïssa (8) té més premis Nobel per càpita que cap altre país i té tres universitats entre les deu millors del món. “Les petites nacions juguen amb avantatge en els mercats internacionals: l'eficiència econòmica requereix especialitzar-se en pocs productes i serveis i sovint ocupen vetes de mercat que són massa petites per a les grans nacions”, subratlla el premi Nobel d'Economia 1992, Gary Becker. Fins i tot si Catalunya quedés fora de la UE, “podria decidir unilateralment continuar utilitzant l'euro com a moneda de curs legal o arribar a acords amb la Unió Monetària Europea per oficialitzar-ne l'ús, com han fet Andorra i Mònaco”, explica el doctor en economia i expert en política de la competència i regulació econòmica Lluís Saurí. “En aquest cas, però, Catalunya estaria renunciant a tenir política monetària pròpia”, adverteix. També el Vaticà, Liechtenstein i San Marino, i Montenegro i Kosova fan servir l'euro tot i no formar part de la Unió (en total són tres milions de persones). “Catalunya no tindria cadira en la direcció del BCE, però de fet Espanya ara ja tampoc en té”, recorda el professor d'economia política de la London School of Economics Joan Costa Font. El ministre català de Finances tampoc no podria participar en les reunions de l'Eurogrup i l'Ecofin a Brussel·les fins que Catalunya no reingressés a la UE. Saurí adverteix que “un nou estat català assumiria part del deute públic espanyol i hauria de finançar-se autònomament”, perquè no tindria “accés als mecanismes de rescat financer que s'han anat establint els últims anys a la UE” i “el BCE no intervindria en els mercats com fa per a Espanya o Itàlia”. Ús ‘de facto' ''' També el professor d'economia mundial i relacions internacionals de l'IESE i de la UIC Víctor Pou assegura que “en l'ínterim”, mentre negocia la seva adhesió a la UE, “Catalunya podria seguir utilitzant l'euro de facto”. “Tornar a la pesseta”, que de fet va ser una moneda catalana fins al 1868, any en què va ser adoptada a tot l'Estat, “seria molt complicat; l'euro és irreversible”, insisteix Pou. “Una Catalunya independent presentaria un perfil econòmic molt més atractiu que l'Espanya actual als ulls dels millors socis de la zona euro”, augura el professor. Saurí considera que “l'impacte de la independència en els fluxos comercials amb l'estranger no dependria tant de la pertinença a la Unió Europea com de l'adhesió a l'Espai Econòmic Europeu: Noruega i Suïssa, per exemple, han liberalitzat el comerç amb la resta de països europeus sense necessitat de pertànyer a la UE.” El doctor en economia per l'Institut Universitari Europeu avisa que “caldria assegurar l'accés de Catalunya al mercat comú europeu per garantir que els costos del comerç exterior no augmenten”. La construcció i manteniment de les estructures d'estat ens arruïnarà? (Ambaixades, Hisenda, Exèrcit, Control aeri, Regulació de telecomunicacions... ) Ara ja les paguem. A banda del dèficit fiscal, hi ha la part del que paguem a Espanya per aquestes estructures. Quan siguem independents les pagarem igual però crearem feina a Catalunya i no a Madrid. A més treballaran a favor dels nostres interessos. Qui pagarà les pensions? Pregunta alternativa: Els jubilats deixaran de cobrar les seves pensions? Resposta curta Les pensions dels jubilats d'avui les paguen els que treballen avui. El % d'atur a Catalunya és una mica menor que a Espanya i els salaris a Catalunya són una mica superiors que a Espanya. Per tant, quan siguem independents, les pensions no correran tant risc com corren mentre estiguem a Espanya. Resposta elaborada Les estructures productiva i demogràfica de Catalunya garanteixen la sostenibilitat de les prestacions, segons els experts La recuperació del dèficit fiscal permetria incrementar les pensions en un percentatge raonable d'un 20% Europa, més preocupada per la situació en què quedarien les percepcions de la resta de l'Estat 1 Què passarà amb la meva pensió? Si no la primera, és una de les preguntes recurrents en tota conversa sobre la independència de Catalunya. El tema preocupa perquè, de moment, la caixa comuna depèn completament de Madrid. La professora Marta Espasa, del departament d'hisenda pública de la UB, recorda que en el capítol de la Seguretat Social, segons les dades que van del 2006 al 2009, Catalunya va registrar superàvit cada any, tret del 2009, just després del debut de la crisi, en què hi van faltar 1.256 milions, un 0,64%. El mateix any, però, a l'Estat (descomptant Catalunya) el dèficit va ser molt més gran, en termes absoluts, òbviament, 21.966 milions, però sobretot en termes relatius, ja que la quantitat va representar un 2,56% del total. Espasa remarca que les pensions “tenen menys a veure amb la demografia que amb l'estructura productiva i les cotitzacions”, que són clarament favorables a Catalunya. El superàvit recurrent el confirmen molts altres experts, com els professors de la UB Emili Valdero i Elisenda Paluzie, que l'han difós aquests dies en diversos mitjans, i hi ha estudis com el que Espasa mateix va fer junt amb Núria Bosch per a la fundació Catdem. També des d'EADA, el professor Joan Tarradellas apuntala la viabilitat de les pensions a Catalunya recordant que “el volum certificat del dèficit fiscal actual, uns 16.000 milions, equival a les pensions dels catalans, que en un país independent podrien veure incrementada la seva prestació de manera raonable en un 20%”. Per Tarradellas, a la vista dels últims saldos de la Seguretat Social, a Europa “preocupa més la situació en què quedaria la resta de l'Estat”. Segons un estudi de Fedea, nou comunitats autònomes són deficitàries i no podrien pagar aquestes prestacions, “i les netament aportadores no podrien sufragar els dèficits”, subratlla l'acadèmic. El professor d'EADA és taxatiu amb aquest tema: “Catalunya té una indústria potent, unes exportacions diversificades i, un cop independents, disposaríem d'un dèficit fiscal amb un clar efecte multiplicador.” Aquest cercle virtuós provindria de l'estímul del consum intern que generarien els increments en les pensions i en la descàrrega cap a les empreses, que, amb una fiscalitat menor, podrien generar més feina. Finalment, Espasa recorda que en la repartició del Fons de Reserva de la Seguretat Social “es podrien aplicar criteris basats en el percentatge del PIB, la població o les inversions que s'hagin fet (18%, 16% i 14%, respectivament”). En el cas de Txèquia i Eslovàquia es va aplicar el criteri poblacional, recorda Tarradellas. Ens governarà la dreta i seguirà destruint l'estat del benestar? Serem un estat democràtic i governarà qui esculli la majoria. Però, demogràficament, Catalunya és més d'esquerres i més plural que Espanya. Per tant és més fàcil que qui governi a Catalunya hagi de fer polítiques més basades en el consens. A més la dreta espanyola inclou en el seu si els hereus del franquisme i té uns tics cada vegada més centralistes uniformitzadors i autoritaris. Sortirem de la crisi? Ningú té la fórmula màgica per sortir de la crisi. Però podrem aplicar polítiques adaptades al nostre teixit productiu i la nostra situació socioeconòmica que és molt diferent de l'espanyola. Les medicines i les dosis que necessita Catalunya són molt diferents de les que necessita Espanya. Seguirem pagant peatges? Haurem de decidir democràticament si amortitzem els peatges i paguem els costos de les autopistes autovies i carretes a traves dels impostos o si les paguem amb peatges com ara o amb peatges com els que tenen a Àustria o si paguem més del cost de manteniment i dediquem l'excedent a millorar la sanitat o altres coses... Però la decisió la prendrem nosaltres amb les lleis fetes pel nostre parlament. L'Estat deixarà de pagar l'atur i altres subsidis? La fi del dèficit fiscal suposaria la injecció anual a l'economia de fins a 25.000 milions d'euros, una aportació que ajudaria a frenar la destrucció de llocs de treball L'augment dels recursos i la baixada del nombre de demandants faria més sostenible el sistema Fins i tot es podria plantejar apujar la cobertura de les ajudes actuals Madrid assegura que si Catalunya vol seguir en solitari es trobarà tantes pedres pel camí –boicots, aranzels, expulsió de l'euro...– que l'economia anirà pitjor i l'atur s'enfilarà més, si és que és possible, cosa que farà perillar el pagament de les prestacions d'atur i les ajudes posteriors que s'ofereixen als col·lectius més desafavorits. Hi ha veus, però, que sostenen que un nou escenari faria precisament més sostenible el sistema, ja que una Catalunya independent tindria més recursos per frenar la sagnia de l'atur. El millor, apunten, és que no hi ha cap guardiola que s'hagi de repartir –cosa bona si el divorci no fos de mutu acord– perquè els recursos per pagar les prestacions es calculen anualment en els pressupostos generals de l'Estat però es generen mes a mes amb les cotitzacions de treballadors i empresaris. Emili Valdero, doctor en economia de la UB, sosté que “com que els diners que es fan servir per pagar les prestacions d'atur surten dels impostos dels ciutadans, ho calculis com ho calculis tindríem diners suficients fins i tot per millorar les ajudes”. Valdero apunta que si Catalunya es quedés tot el que recapta, tindria més diners per complir amb el Servei d'Ocupació, però és que a més n'hauria de gastar menys. La base és matemàtica. Aplicant els models estadístics que fan servir el BCE o l'FMI, Valdero determina que per cada euro que gasta la Generalitat es genera un efecte multiplicador en l'economia d'entre 1,3 i 1,4 euros. “El dèficit fiscal se situa entre els 16.000 i els 20.000 milions d'euros, depèn de l'any, així que, si injectes aquests diners a l'economia, el creixement del PIB s'acostarà als 25.000 milions d'euros. La xifra és brutal, és clar que es generaria més activitat i llocs de treball”, afirma. L'economista i col·laborador de l'IESE Jaume Argerich reflexiona que els diners que es fan servir per pagar les prestacions d'atur surten de les retencions que s'apliquen a la nòmina i que amb el mercat laboral en caiguda lliure hi ha un important decalatge entre el que entra i el que surt. A nivells del País Basc En el cas de Catalunya, la diferència és d'uns 2.000 milions d'euros (15.000 a nivell espanyol). Això significa que a llarg termini s'haurà de debatre si és sa que no hi hagi una relació directa entre el que s'ingressa i el que es gasta, però a curt termini el canvi d'escenari no afegiria problemes. Com argumenta Argerich, amb un superàvit públic d'entre el 5% i el 6% el sistema seria més sostenible que l'actual. “A més –hi afegeix–, l'economia comença a generar llocs de treball a partir d'un creixement del PIB del 3%, així que seria possible que a Catalunya ens plantéssim a nivells d'atur de l'11%, similars als del País Basc.” El professor d'Eada Joan Tarradellas comparteix aquestes tesis: “Si Catalunya arribés a la independència, no només no perillaria el pagament de les prestacions socials sinó que en poc temps el sistema seria molt més sostenible. T'ho miris per on t'ho miris, el volum de diners extra seria tan monstruós que es podrien aplicar multitud de mesures, com ara abaixar l'IVA, reduir la fiscalitat de les empreses, disminuir les retencions de la nòmina o millorar la cobertura de l'atur o la jubilació, que voldria dir més consum.” La reactivació de l'economia “passa per no fer retallades –continua–, i una injecció de més de 16.000 milions anuals és, en proporció, com dues o tres vegades el programa d'estímuls aplicat als Estats Units”. “I en aquest cas estem parlant de diner fresc, no paper imprès per una màquina”, remata. L'exèrcit espanyol enviarà els tancs contra Catalunya? Experts en dret constitucional veuen gairebé inviable que les legislacions puguin avalar una invasió si Catalunya proclama la independència Europa és el principal garant perquè no es produeixin actes violents Alguns militars han atiat el foc i els sectors més ultres apel·len a un article de la Constitució per intentar decretar l'estat de setge “La independència de Catalunya? Per sobre del meu cadàver.” Aquesta va ser l'amenaça del coronel Francisco Alaman quan li van preguntar sobre la situació de Catalunya i també sobre l'Ajuntament de Sant Pere de Torelló, que es va declarar territori lliure i sobirà. Aquesta atzagaiada es va produir dies abans de la històrica manifestació independentista de la Diada. Aquella marxa i el pas endavant que ha fet Artur Mas cap a l'estat propi han escalfat la caverna mediàtica espanyola. Alguns sectors ultres han atiat el foc i han intentat posar la por al cos dels catalans amb una possible intervenció de l'exèrcit en cas que Catalunya proclamés la independència. Bàsicament enarboren uns quants articles de la Constitució, que interpreten, demagògicament, a la seva manera. Per exemple l'article 8, que assegura que les forces armades tenen com a “missió defensar la integritat territorial i l'ordenament constitucional”. També es fan seu l'article 116, que preveu declarar l'estat de setge en cas d'una situació d'emergència, i el 155, que es refereix a l'adopció de “mesures necessàries” per part del govern espanyol en cas que una comunitat autònoma “atemptés contra l'interès general”. Unes teories, però, que els experts en dret constitucional consultats per aquest diari tiren per terra, sobretot tenint en compte que en el “tarannà actual europeu” és gairebé “inviable” una ocupació militar. El professor de dret constitucional de la UPF, Héctor López Bofill, recorda que l'article 155, si s'apliqués, no suposaria cap mena d'implicació de l'exèrcit, perquè només es parla d'una intervenció política per part del govern espanyol, mentre que el 116 –el de l'estat de setge– tampoc no el preveu en pintura. I el 8? El de la integritat territorial? “S'ha d'entendre el context de la Transició en què es va redactar la Constitució. Aquest article es va incorporar per satisfer un poder fàctic concret”, destaca López Bofill, que afegeix: “Una intervenció de l'exèrcit és contrària al dret de la Unió Europea. A l'Estat espanyol se li suspendrien els seus drets de vots a les institucions.” La professora de dret constitucional de la UIC, Montserrat Nebrera, fa unes explicacions semblants. Això sí, preveu la possibilitat d'una petita escletxa legal en la Constitució que podria validar jurídicament una actuació d'aquest tipus –la combinació dels articles 116 i 155–, però políticament no ho veu possible atès l'esperit europeu. També indica que l'article 8 és un “principi integrador pensat més per les fronteres” i que si l'exèrcit l'apliqués seria del tot “inconstitucional”. Per la seva part, el president de Justícia i Pau, Arcadi Oliveres, està convençut que el procés cap a l'estat propi es faria de manera pacífica com en altres casos europeus, i posa com un dels exemples destacats Eslovènia. La independència obrirà un greu conflicte social? Els experts destaquen que l'independentisme és madur, transversal i integrador, i que per això no hi haurà cap trencament social Tot dependrà, segons els sociòlegs, del que facin els espanyolistes i com atiaran el conflicte Les reaccions apocalíptiques són una reacció a la falta d'arguments davant el clam massiu dels catalans La independència o un hipotètic procés d'independència no té perquè obrir cap conflicte social en la societat catalana. Si bé és veritat que qualsevol canvi històric important (una secessió, una revolució, etc.) pot ser un moment propici per al conflicte, els experts coincideixen en el fet que de cap manera es pot associar el començament d'un procés d'independència amb un trencament social. “No es pot suposar que, davant un procés d'independència, hi hagi d'haver una fractura interna, tot depèn de com es faci, del ritme i, sobretot, de com es fa que els ciutadans se sentin part del procés”, afirma el politòleg Jordi Armadans, director de la Fundació per la Pau. La societat catalana és madura i el sentiment independentista expressat a la manifestació de l'Onze de Setembre s'ha demostrat que és generalitzat i transversal. “No és el sentiment d'un grupuscle antisistema, que podria crear certa suspicàcia, és un sentiment generalitzat, transversal, que aplega molts sectors i sensibilitats diverses, en què hi cap tothom”, recorda Armadans. En aquest punt, el sociòleg Salvador Cardús explicita que el tipus d'independentisme que ha anat madurant els últims anys i ara defensen la major part tant dels ciutadans com de partits polítics “és cada cop menys antiespanyolista” i, per tant, no fa sentir incòmode ningú. “És un independentisme madur, perquè, si no fos així, molts dels que van anar a la manifestació de l'Onze de Setembre no hi haguessin anat”, apunta Cardús. També recorda que a la manifestació “ja no es van sentir els boti, boti, boti, espanyol el qui no botide fa uns anys perquè el nou independentisme és integrador; ningú vol anar a cremar Madrid!”. La societat avança cohesionada. “Penso que no es demanarà a ningú que renunciï als orígens, i crec que la futura Catalunya independent no negarà, als qui ho vulguin, poder mantenir la doble nacionalitat, tenint en compte que gran part de la població catalana és d'origen espanyol”, manté Cardús. “Hem d'evitar qualsevol espurna de confrontació”, hi afegeix. La pau dependrà de com es tiri endavant el procés i la claredat amb què es vegi que tothom s'hi sent representat, però, per damunt tot, Cardús i Armadans coincideixen en el fet que el més important és el que facin els adversaris. Provocacions “No dubto que els contraris a la independència posaran tota la seva intel·ligència al servei de crear un conflicte”, sosté Cardús. De fet, assenyala que la batalla psicològica ja ha començat i que les amenaces de fragmentació social i del drama que s'esdevindria a Catalunya si fos independent no és res més que “el primer pas per provocar la confrontació, que és el que busquen”. “Armadans, d'altra banda, manté que el discurs apocalíptic de militars i conservadors espanyolistes contra els desastres que esperen a una Catalunya independent “és un recurs contra la falta d'arguments”. “Ells mateixos s'han espantat i han reaccionat així a la seva angoixa”, diu. La manifestació unitària va deixar Espanya perplexa, segons coincideixen a explicar tots dos. En canvi, la sociòloga Marina Subirats encara no té clar que el procés d'independència no suposi una confrontació. Subirats troba que el debat sobre la independència s'ha obert precipitadament i sense explicar quin “tipus de societat” en sortirà. “Està molt bé el debat de la il·lusió, però després, què?”, es pregunta. I, tot i que admet que la societat està prou cohesionada, dubta que les dificultats que es viuen per la crisi no atiïn brots d'incomprensió entre els catalans i, finalment, s'estigui gestant la desintegració del nostre model. La Constitució és intocable i l'autonomia es pot suprimir? L'article 163 de la carta magna espanyola preveu la reforma total o parcial del text Modificar la Constitució per donar cabuda a un hipotètic procés secessionista implica fer una consulta a tots els ciutadans espanyols a través d'un referèndum Fins a dues vegades s'ha modificat la Constitució espanyola, el 1992 i el 2011 És cert que la Constitució espanyola no preveu en la seva redacció actual cap mecanisme que permeti a una part de l'Estat iniciar un procés de secessió. Per tant, no falten a la veritat (la seva, en tot cas) aquells que amb vehemència afirmen que un procés d'independència com el que proposa ara Catalunya decau abans de començar el joc perquè no està previst en les regles de la partida. Des d'una òptica merament tècnica, el catedràtic de dret constitucional de la UB, Josep Maria Castellà, sosté que “la secessió és un dret exclòs de la Constitució”. Però, de la mateixa manera que això és així, també és cert que la carta magna preveu en el seu article 163 el mecanisme pel qual es pot reformar el text, amb afectació, fins i tot –o també, si és que hi ha la voluntat política– sobre un concepte tant sensible com el de la “indissoluble unitat de la nació espanyola”. En conseqüència és rotundament fals que la Constitució no pugui ser un instrument vàlid per adaptar la realitat de l'Estat a les noves situacions polítiques, també a les més escandalosament trencadores. Una mostra d'aquest fet són les dues reformes de la Constitució amb la modificació de dos articles. La primera el 1992, per adaptar la legislació espanyola al tractat de Maastrich, i la segona i més recent, el 2011, per incloure els nous criteris d'estabilitat pressupostària. En aquest cas, n'hi va haver prou amb l'acord entre el PP i el PSOE per tirar-ho endavant. Tot i ser factible, el que és evident és que ni el PP ni el PSOE estarien disposats a participar en una reforma constitucional que obrís la porta a un procés d'independència. Per tant, el fet que la via de la Constitució no es vegi com a viable no és per una qüestió de possibilitat legal, sinó per una realitat política obvia: els partits majoritaris espanyols no s'avindran a obrir la porta legal que permetria iniciar el camí cap a la creació d'un estat català. Aquest hipotètic procés de reforma es podria instar des de Catalunya mateix, a través d'una iniciativa del Parlament. Després s'hauria de presentar al Parlament espanyol, que l'hauria d'adoptar com a pròpia. Castellà avisa que la reforma constitucional que faria possible la independència de Catalunya afectaria aspectes fonamentals del text i, per tant, hauria de passar, obligatòriament, per convocar a les urnes tots els ciutadans espanyols en un referèndum vinculant. Ara per ara, sembla clar que una votació en aquest sentit no es decantaria per permetre processos independentistes. De la via del dret al fet Esgotada la vida del dret, sembla evident que només queda la possibilitat de la via del fet. En aquest sentit, tant Castellà com Joan Ridao, exdiputat d'ERC a Barcelona i Madrid i professor de dret i ciència polítiques, coincideixen que el procés d'independència ha de fer-se fora del marc constitucional. Ridao té clar que “ja s'ha superat el debat sobre el dret a l'autodeterminació i si es pot o no reformar la Constitució.” I assenyala el camí: “Cal anar per la via oberta al seu dia per la Cort Suprema del Canadà.” Aquest tribunal, per resoldre les aspiracions del Quebec, va decidir el 1997 que no es pot menystenir la voluntat del poble expressada a les urnes, i va posar en valor un referèndum secessionista. L'esperit és que “cal una majoria clara d'acord amb una pregunta clara”, sosté Castellà. Ridao trasllada la via canadenca a Catalunya i proposa “impulsar un procés que porti a un referèndum, que és indispensable que sigui net, en el qual ningú no quedi exclòs, i que impliqui majories aclaparadores i sigui tutelat i acceptat per la comunitat internacional”. Article 155 o com quadrar-se amb el díscol Els qui defensen amb més vehemència que la Constitució tanca la porta a qualsevol procés sobiranista enarboren l'article 155 de la carta magna espanyola que al seu entendre permet suprimir una autonomia si aquesta actua “contra l'interès general d'Espanya”. Tot i aquesta advertència, el cert és que aquest article en cap moment diu que Catalunya podria perdre la seva condició de comunitat autònoma o que el seu estatut quedaria derogat. És un article que mai s'ha aplicat i, per tant, es desconeix quin seria el seu abast real en cas que el govern espanyol hi volgués recórrer. L'article 155 es va inspirar en el text de la Constitució alemanya que preveu una cautela semblant en relació als lands. La disposició s'ha regulat, recentment per primer cop, en la llei d'estabilitat parlamentària, com a advertència del que pot passar a les autonomies si no s'ajusten als criteris de dèficit.